


Good Girl

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, major underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to naasssttttyyyyy: Alpha Dave comes home from a day’s work to his preteen daughter Roxy. Roxy is a good girl for her daddy and will always suck his dick or take it up the butt if he asks her to. (if you do m/f please) </p>
<p>It was 10:38pm, and she still  waited for him to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

It was 10:38pm, and she still waited for him to come home. 

 

She’s been waiting since the phone call he said, about him coming home late. That meant he was working hard. That meant he needed to relieve stress. 

I mean, not like she minded it, god she didn’t. If there’s one thing Roxy loved more than her daddy, it was his cock, and she sure as hell was getting it tonight, just like every other night. 

The 13 year old got in her pink skirt and tight white shirt, making sure her bra was off for him. She didn’t have much to show on her chest, but the beauty was her mouth and pussy. It’s what Dave always told her. 

He always reminded her how much of a cumslut she was for him, how much she loved her daddy’s cock and how he loved the way she begged. And it was all true, she loved it all. She loved getting him riled up, teasing him, riding him, then getting cuddled afterwards. This was her daddy. 

She sat on the couch, watching some random show with a pillow between her legs. She ground up on it softly to get her hot and bothered for when he came home, but she didn’t want to use her hands yet. But that’s when the lock was twisted and she bit her lip. 

Dave entered the house, briefcase in hand and an angry look on his face. “Baby, can you get daddy a drink?” He asked. She nodded and moved the pillow, rushing to get her dad some water with ice. For now. He went on the couch and loosened his tie, taking the cup with a ‘thank you, baby’ before he sipped it. He spread his legs slightly and Roxy smiled.

Yessssssss. 

She got on her knees and moved her skirt up slightly, showing the outline of her ass. She didn’t know if Dave was looking, since he was wearing his shades, but she hoped he noticed. She pressed her cheek up against his dress pants, small hands undoing the belt to them and moving it away. She pressed her lips against the lump that was his crotch, humming. He tilted her chin up and moved to wipe a bit of lipstick she had on. She smiled and moved back to the fabric. 

She slowly unbuttoned and opened the flaps for his pants and pressed her face against the growing heat there with a smile. She looked up and kept eye contact as she pulled his cock out and hit it against her cheek. He grunted and threaded his fingers through her blonde locks, before she put the tip in her mouth. 

She was a pro at this by now- she kept her gaze up as much as she could, before needing to close her eyes as she took him deeper, and deeper, letting it hit the back of her throat as Dave tugged on her hair for a second. She moaned around him and picked up a pace of moving lower, then up to the top, making sure she made noises for him. She kept her hands kneading into his balls still. She knew Dave loved that, and he knew she knew. 

He snapped his fingers and she was off, wiping her mouth with a giggle while moving to sit on his lap. She made sure her hips continued moving around for him as she looked at him with an innocent smile. 

“What does my daddy want me to do?” She asked, grinding. Of course, she prepared for this. She new everything about him. How he lied to be touched, what he liked to do, and what he did before he came. So, as a girl girl, her back hole was stretched for him, just in case. 

“Daddy wants his baby girl to ride him.. Just how he wants..” He mumbled, before a hand went under her skirt. She put her hands on his shoulders as he slid her panties down, keeping them on one ankle now. “You’re so wet for your daddy.. My perfect little slut.” He mentioned, reaching a blush onto her face. 

“Only for daddy.” She replied, before grinding her wet core onto his dick. He hissed and put his hands on her frail hips, watching as she bit her lip and let her hips move. With every brush against her clit, it broke her, giving off a little whimper and moan. Dave loved it. 

She moved off after a while, rising on her knees so she could position him at her hole, which was now slightly cold from the lubricant set there. He took this opportunity and kissed at her neck, sliding his hands up her shirt so it came up to reveal her small breasts. She looked at him, before sinking down with a huff, closing her eyes.

He knew it would hurt her, but she knew she was prepared. She reached to the sidetable and got a small vibrator, handing it to him as he put it inside of her and turned it on. She gave a moan, allowing him to put his hand back on her breasts before she moved up, and dropped back down. 

“You’re such a good girl for daddy..” He mumbled, earning a whimper as she rode him with eyes shut. “I’m so proud of you, you’re so perfect..” He praised, rubbing her nipples as she bounced. “So beautiful, my little princess..” He added and got her to speed up. 

Soon, she was bouncing like a pro and dripping her juices on his dress pants, but she didn’t mind. Her breasts jumped in his hands as she moved, which Dave’s hands used to cup and pleasure her. 

She gripped his shoulders tightly, fingers shaky as she got close. He held her hips still, and thrusted into her, making her gasp and moan out loud. Dave was grunting and she was pressing her knees against his thighs, before throwing her head back and releasing all over the toy, Dave soon releasing inside of her. 

She leaned against him, tired, and closed her eyes with a lazy smiled, cuddling up against him. Dave moved his hand under her skirt to turn off the toy and pull out, rubbing her back. 

“Let’s go get you showered, okay princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> request at naasssttttyyyyy.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
